


pancakes.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: There was a moment when Rey just knew that this was forever.or:  Ben makes Rey pancakes.  And that's when Rey knows it's forever.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> day 32, drabble 32.
> 
> Prompt 032 - know.
> 
> Happy Valentine's (or Galentine's) Day to you all.

There was a moment when Rey just knew that this was forever. It was a sleepy Sunday morning and Ben came into their bedroom with a tray full of food so they could have breakfast in bed. Rey sat up and stretched as Ben sat down, then she had a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her. And she smiled at the fact that Ben remembered her saying they were her favorite kind of pancakes. It was something he never should have remembered and she loved him for the fact that he did. And that's when she knew.


End file.
